The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to systems and compositions adaptable for binding rocket motor propellants directly to the insulation layer within the rocket motor. More particularly, the present invention is related to the binding of hydroxy-terminated polybutadiene-type (HTPB) propellants to insulation layers by the use of a reactive intermediate material, such as isophorone diisocyanate (IPDI), which material reacts with both the HTPB propellant and the insulation layer.